Julia Chang
Julia Chang (ジュリア・チャン Juria Chan) est un personnage de la série Tekken. Elle apparaît pour la première fois dans Tekken 3 où elle remplace Michelle Chang, sa mère adoptive. Après Tekken 3, Julia apparaît dans tous les jeux à l'exception de Tekken Tag Tournament 2 où elle est remplacée par Jaycee, son alter-égo ainsi que le dernier opus Tekken 7. Julia est un personnage sérieux qui n'hésite pas à défendre des causes intelligentes. Avec le temps, elle est devenue la représentante du style de combat des Chang qui est présent depuis le tout premier Tekken. Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : Tekken 3 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3 Tekken 4 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 4 Tekken 5 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 Tekken 5 dr tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken tag 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament Tekken card challenge tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3D Prime Edition Street fighter x tekken.jpg|link=Street Fighter X Tekken 'Personnalité ' Volontaire et courageuse, Julia n'hésite pas à participer aux tournois pour défendre des causes qui lui semble essentielles comme la reforestation de forêt. Elle est l'un des personnages féminins les plus sérieux du jeu puisqu'elle combat toujours pour des choses importantes. À l'image de sa mère, Michelle Chang, qui s'inscrivit au deuxième tournoi pour sauver sa mère kidnappée par Kazuya Mishima, Julia fait de même lorsque Michelle est à son tour kidnappée par Heihachi Mishima peu de temps avant le troisième tournoi. En véritable amoureuse de la nature, il n'est pas surprenant d'apprendre que Julia est aussi une chercheuse douée qui s'intéresse à la restauration de l'écosystème. C'est avec conviction et ténacité qu'elle parvient à venir à bout des différents problèmes qui se mettent en travers de son chemin comme le vol de ses données de recherche par la Mishima Zaibatsu. Finalement, elle réussit à terminer ses recherches et réaliser son rêve de reboisement des forêts d'Arizona. On notera que Julia est animiste, elle croit à la présence et aux forces des esprits. Lors de ses pré-fight ou win pose, on peut l'entendre leur demander de l'aide avant un combat et les remercier lorsque celui-ci se termine par sa victoire. Il est possible que ce soit ses origines natives américaines qui influent sur cette croyance. On remarque d'ailleurs que sa mère fait de même dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Bien que cette image de jeune fille sérieuse lui colle à la peau, Julia se montre quelque peu désinvolte dans le Scénario Campaign de Tekken 6 où elle dit de Lee Chaolan qu'il est "timbré" ou insulte Paul Phoenix de "minable". Pour mieux casser cette image trop lisse de Julia, les développeurs ont eu l'idée de la transformer en Jaycee le temps d'un épisode non-canonique : Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Ainsi, Julia devient catcheuse et se retrouve habillée d'une tenue de catch flashy et laissant entrevoir ses formes. Sa personnalité est totalement différente et laisse place à un personnage qui est là pour faire le show. Il est probable que cette idée ait eu pour objectif de rendre Julia plus populaire aux yeux des joueurs. On peut donc voir en Julia un personnage multi-facettes qui sait être sérieuse dans son rôle de chercheuse, mais aussi être particulièrement courageuse en tant que combattante et enfin sembler extravertie à l'extrême lorsqu'elle devient Jaycee le temps d'un jeu. 'Apparence' Fille adoptive de Michelle, Julia lui ressemble pourtant beaucoup. Généralement, ses tenues principales ont pour thème ses origines natives américaines. Julia a des cheveux bruns qu'elle coiffe en tresses. Ses yeux sont marron, et elle porte parfois une paire de lunettes rouges qui lui donne un air sérieux qui colle à son caractère ainsi qu'à sa profession. Pour en savoir plus sur l'apparence de Julia, c'est par ici ! Jeux Tekken 3 ''' thumb|140px Julia est un nouveau personnage qui fait son apparition pour la première fois dans Tekken 3. Elle reprend le même style de combat que sa mère, Michelle Chang. Il s'agit d'un personnage à débloquer. '''Prologue : Julia étudia l’archéologie dans la contrée de Michelle. Étant bébé, Julia a été abandonnée dans les ruines d’un ancien temple des Américains natifs et Michelle la trouva. Elle la sauva et lui donna beaucoup d’amour. Julia adorait Michelle, ainsi que sa tribu adoptive, et elle apprenait les arts martiaux avec Michelle pour protéger son pays bien aimé. Quand Julia eut 18 ans, on entendait parler de ces fameuses disparitions de maîtres en arts martiaux un peu partout dans le monde. La tribu savait ce qu’il se passait, car cela était écrit dans sa légende… la légende d’Ogre. Les gens de la tribu savaient que le pendentif de Michelle était la clef du trésor des Américains natifs et qu’il était en rapport avec ces mystérieuses disparitions. '' ''Contre l’avis de la tribu, Michelle partit au Japon demander à Heihachi pourquoi les Mishima avaient tenté de lui dérober le pendentif pendant le deuxième Tekken. Elle pensait en apprendre un peu plus sur le pouvoir d’Ogre mais elle ne revint jamais. Julia suspecta Heihachi de la retenir et partit au Iron Fist Tournament 3 pour découvrir la vérité. thumb|center|450 px Ending : 'Julia est dans le temple mexicain, recherchant Michelle, sa mère. Lorsqu'elle la retrouve, elle lui dit que c'est Heihachi Mishima qui est responsable de la libération d'Ogre et qu'elle est prête à se venger. Michelle lui explique alors qu'elle ne veut pas de cette vengeance et qu'elle lui a enseigné les arts martiaux pour défendre la nature et pas pour la détruire. Elle termine en lui disant qu'il est temps pour elles de retourner chez elle, en Arizona. La cinématique se termine sur Julia qui admire les paysages de ses terres natales du haut d'une falaise. 'À savoir : *Julia est le seul personnage à avoir un dialogue parlé dans son ending. *Pour débloquer Julia, il faut terminer le jeu deux fois. *Dans le mode Tekken Force, Julia affronte King, Eddy Gordo, Jin Kazama et Heihachi Mishima. *Son histoire ressemble beaucoup à l'histoire de Michelle, sa mère adoptive, dans Tekken 2. Elle aussi participait pour sauver sa mère, kidnappée par la Mishima Zaibatsu. *Julia a son propre stage qu'elle partage avec Heihachi Mishima : Mexican Temple. * Julia apparaît dans l'embu du jeu, plus précisément dans la troisième version où les personnages à débloquer remplacent ceux disponibles dés le début du jeu. Elle remplace Lei Wulong et affronte Gun Jack. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Tekken Tag Tournament ''' thumb|168px Julia est jouable comme la plupart des personnages présents dans Tekken 3. Dans ce jeu, Julia est disponible dès le début. thumb|center|400 px '''Ending : Julia regarde le couché du soleil, assise au sol, avec Michelle. Elles discutent puis Julia se lève et s'étire. À savoir : *Le sous-boss de Julia est Ogre. Si Ogre fait équipe avec elle, son sous-boss est alors Heihachi Mishima. *Son ending a lieu au stage Eddy-A. *Julia apparaît dans l'ending de Michelle Chang. *Tout comme Michelle, Julia a un continue spécial avec Ganryu. http://fr.tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Julia_Chang/Galerie_vid%C3%A9o#Epoque_Tekken_Tag_Tournament *Dans le manuel du jeu, Julia est décrite comme Michelle en : La combattante errante. *Julia possède une intro spéciale avec Michelle seulement quand les deux sont sélectionnées avec leur P1. Special Tag Throws : *Michelle Chang : Arm Whip - Lariat : b+2~5 ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 4 ' thumb|218px Julia est de nouveau jouable dans le quatrième opus canonique de Tekken. Tout comme dans Tekken 3, Julia est de nouveau un personnage à débloquer. Prologue : Réalisant que son pays natal était sur le point d'être englouti par un désert mouvant, Julia commença ses recherches en restauration de l'écosystème afin de le sauver. Le groupe de recherche qu'elle rejoignit fut fondé par G Corporation. En fait, toutes les recherches furent entreprises par les labos de G Corporation et toutes les données gardées également là-bas. Toutefois le projet fut mis en stand-by. La Mishima Zaibatsu attaqua les labos de la G Corporation et vola toutes les données de recherche. Julia n'avait jamais entendu parlé de la Mishima Zaibatsu mais pour empêcher son pays de devenir un désert, il lui fallait récupérer les données de recherche. Julia surfa sur Internet pour obtenir des informations sur la Mishima Zaibatsu. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle trouva le site annonçant le King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Épilogue : Julia gagna le tournoi et prit la succession de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Elle eut accès non seulement à ses données perdues mais aussi à toutes les technologies, dont celles de la G Corporation. Les espoirs de reboisement de Julia resurgirent... thumb|center|400 px Ending : 'Ayant récupéré ses données, Julia travaille sur son programme de reforestation "Genocell" lorsqu'elle découvre, avec surprise, un autre programme ayant été intégré au sien visant à combiner des cellules diaboliques à des cellules humaines. Alors qu'elle se lève d'un bond, stupéfaite par sa découverte, Dr.Abel débarque et lui explique que "Genocell" est la clef. En effet, ses qualités purifiantes permettent de supprimer les cellules démoniaques lorsqu'elles sont combinées aux cellules humaines. Il invite alors Julia a les rejoindre dans leur projet, mais Julia décline en disant que ces recherches signent la fin de l'humanité. Elle commence alors à taper sur l'ordinateur avec pour objectif de le supprimer lorsque Dr.Abel pointe son arme sur elle. Alors qu'elle est sur le point de tout supprimer, il tente de l'en dissuader en lui demandant si elle est prête à supprimer son rêve de reforestation. Il termine en lui disant qu'elle risque d'effacer le futur de l'humanité. Julia lui rétorque qu'il a tord et demande s'il veut d'un futur dans lequel d'horribles choses existeraient, et elle appuie sur la touche qui efface le programme. Dr.Abel crie alors qu'elle est stupide et lui tire dessus mais Julia parvient à s'échapper. La scène change et on retrouve Julia sur le sommet d'une falaise qui jure qu'elle parviendra à reboiser ses terres. 'À savoir : *Pour débloquer Julia, il faut terminer le jeu 6 fois. *C'est la première fois que Julia porte des lunettes. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 5 ' thumb|340px Julia est de nouveau présente dans le cinquième opus canonique de Tekken. Cette fois, le personnage est disponible dès le départ. Prologue : Julia Chang. Chercheuse dévouée à la protection des forêts. Le King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 ne lui permit pas de retrouver ces anciennes données. Dans le cadre de ses nouvelles recherches, ces documents s'avéraient pourtant capitaux. Julia reçut alors une lettre mystérieuse accompagnée d'une invitation pour le King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Pleine d'espoir, elle décida de s'y inscrire. Description du manuel de Tekken 5 : ''Déçue de ne pas avoir été capable de récupérer les données de ses recherches pendant le King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, Julia Chang, de retour chez elle en Amérique, chercha de nouvelles directions pour mener à bien ses recherches sur le rajeunissement des forêts. Mais elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle avait absolument besoin de ses données perdues. Elle avait pour mission de reboiser la planète et de mettre fin à la déforestation à travers le monde. Pour satisfaire ses espoirs de restauration des forêts, Julia décide de participer au King of Iron Fist Tournament 5.'' Description du manuel de Tekken : Dark Resurrection : ''Julia Chang continue ses recherches sur le rajeunissement de la forêt. Pour récolter des fonds pour ses recherches, Julia décide de participer au King of Iron Fist Tournament.'' Après avoir récupéré les données sur le rajeunissement forestier, Julia construit un labo en Arizona afin de se consacrer à la recherche. Mais le désert d'Arizona n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour ses recherches et elle échoue. thumb|center|400 px Ending : Endormie sur son bureau, Julia rêve qu'elle marche dans une forêt verdoyante. Lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle se rend compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve et s'étire. Elle se dirige alors vers son laboratoire et découvre avec joie que l'une de ses pousses a poussé. On voit alors Julia dans la forêt de son rêve en train de déposer sa pousse au sol. À savoir : *Julia apparaît dans l'ending de Ganryu avec son P2. *Julia affronte Ganryu au stage 4 et n'a pas de sous-boss au stage 7 puisqu'elle a une interlude spéciale avec Jinpachi Mishima. *Julia officie en tant de que boss du stage 4 de King et Ganryu. *Elle apparaît dans l'intro du jeu. C'est la première fois qu'elle apparaît dans l'intro d'un jeu. *La tenue principale de Julia est une version réactualisée de celle de Tekken 3. *Ganryu possède une win pose où il imite Julia qui remercie les esprits. *Dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection, la win pose où Julia croise les bras en disant "Tu ne mérites pas de m'affronter !" ("You not ready to face me !") n'est plus présente. Elle est remplacée par une nouvelle pose où, après un soupire de soulagement, elle fait un signe de pouce. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 6 ' thumb|176px Julia revient dans le sixième opus canonique de Tekken. Comme tous les personnages présents dans ce jeu, Julia est disponible dès le départ sur la sélection des personnages. Prologue : Après avoir récupéré ses données volées et achevé ses recherches sur le reboisement, Julia était rentrée en Arizona pour trouver l’aide nécessaire à la réalisation de son rêve. Une vieille femme, soi-disant capable d’entendre les esprits et propriétaire d’un immense terrain, attendait son retour. Grâce à elle, les projets de reforestation de Julia allaient se concrétiser. Pourtant, alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à partir, la vieille femme annonça une sombre prédiction : « Jin Kazama et Kazuya Mishima ne doivent s’affronter sous aucun prétexte. Leur rencontre réveillerait la source d’un mal incommensurable et déchaînerait sa colère sur la planète. » Julia ne put se résoudre à croire à cette prédiction, jusqu’à ce qu’elle apprenne, lors de son vol retour, que la Mishima Zaibatsu organisait le 6e King of Iron Fist Tournament. La menace était devenue bien réelle et Julia décida qu’elle participerait au tournoi. Pour les dialogues du scénario campaign de Julia c'est par ici ! ' thumb|center|400 px '''Ending : '''Alors qu'un aigle vole près d'une montagne, on retrouve Julia en train d'essayer de la monter, habillée de sa tenue de randonnée. Soudain, alors qu'elle cherche à s'agripper à un rebord, celui-ci se casse et elle chute. Elle parvient néanmoins à se rattraper et reprend son escalade jusqu'à arriver au sommet. Elle se retourne alors et admire le paysage. 'À savoir : *Les Item Move de Julia sont les suivants : **Peinture de Guerre (n'importe quelle couleur) Visage 400 000 G : 1+3+4 : Fait pousser des plantes. **Lunettes Énormes (n'importe quelle couleur) Lunettes 700 000 G : FC db b db+1+2 qui met KO l'adversaire : l'adversaire reste planté dans le sol. **Naginata - Haut du corps 500 000 G : b+1+3+4 : Donne un coup imbloquable de 15 de dégâts. *Dans le mode Arène, Julia affronte Ganryu, Bruce Irvin, Jin Kazama et Azazel. *Julia participe au tournoi pour les mêmes raisons que Zafina : Eviter un combat entre Kazuya Mishima et Jin Kazama afin qu'Azazel ne se réveille pas. *À l'inverse de la plupart des personnages, Julia n'est pas un boss à affronter dans le mode Scénario Campaign. Le joueur affronte les forces de la G Corporation pour sauver Julia qui est prise en otage dans le niveau : Bâtiment 3 de la G Corp. Sciences et Technologie. *Dans son ending, Julia porte des vêtements similaires à son P2 de Tekken 4. *Julia est mentionnée dans l'ending d'Heihachi Mishima lorsque Ganryu fait un vœu. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ' Officiellement, Julia n'est pas jouable dans le second opus non-canonique de Tekken Tag Tournament. Toutefois, elle participe au tournoi sous une autre identité, Jaycee. Pour plus d'informations sur elle, vous pouvez consulter sa page. Biographie de la version Wii U : « Jaycee », catcheuse masquée combattant pour la justice, a surgi de nulle part pour rejoindre le tournoi. Elle impressionne les fans avec ses projections spectaculaires et ses mouvements de Kung Fu exceptionnels, mais tout le monde se demande qui est cette femme masquée… Biographie du site officiel : Une combattante masquée qui a acquis la célébrité du jour au lendemain. Qui est cette mystérieuse femme avec ses redoutables jetés et ses compétences de kenpo ? '' 'À savoir :' *Les tenues habituelles de Julia sont disponibles dans le mode personnalisation. Il est possible de retirer le masque de Jaycee et de lui remettre la coupe de cheveux de Julia. *Dans le Scénario Campaign de Julia dans Tekken 6, lorsqu'elle rencontre King, il croit qu'elle vient à sa rencontre pour devenir lutteuse professionnelle. Elle répond que non. Cela montre que l'idée de Jaycee était probablement dans les esprits des développeurs bien avant Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *Julia apparaît dans l'ending de Jaycee. Cet ending explique pourquoi elle participe au tournoi en tant que Jaycee. *Julia apparaît dans les endings de Michelle Chang, Jaycee et Ganryu. *Le nom de Jaycee vient des initiales de Julia Chang en anglais : "J-C". 'Autres jeux' 'Street Fighter X Tekken thumbEnfant, Julia a découvert les ruines d'une civilisation antique. Cette amoureuse de la nature utilise à présent le Kempo pour défendre ses convictions. Intelligente et belle, Julia analyse chaque situation avec prudence. (non canonique) thumb|center|400 px 'Ending : '''Assis à une table, Bob demande à Julia si elle est toujours en train d'étudier Pandora. Elle répond qu'il est encore trop tôt pour avoir des résultats et que cela prendra des années, et lui promet que quoi qu'ils trouvent, la boîte ne sera jamais utilisée à des fins malveillantes. Elle sort alors une enveloppe de son sac qui contient la rémunération de Bob, mais il refuse de prendre l'argent. Il lui explique que pour lui, la journée en elle-même est une récompense. Julia dit alors qu'il est charmant, ce à quoi il répond qu'il l'est avec un clin d’œil. 'À savoir : *Le titre officiel de Julia est Amoureuse de la nature. *Julia fait référence à Ganryu dans une de ses citations de victoire. *Les rivaux de Julia & Bob sont Rufus & Zangief. *Elena, personnage de l'univers Street Fighter, possède une tenue qui reprend celle de Julia. La description de cette tenue est : "Elena et Julia se seraient rencontrées au cours des dernières activités de reforestation. Elles se sont liées d'amitié et Julia a donné ses vêtements à Elena en guise de présent." *Dans le prologue de Julia et Bob, on peut voir une affiche sur laquelle il écrit "Wanted" avec la photo de Cody. *Julia peut porter la même tenue que Chun-Li en guise de costume représentant l'univers de Street Fighter. La description de cette tenue est : "Julia et Chun-Li seraient devenues amies en étudiant ensemble le kempo chinois. Chun-Li a donné ces vêtements à Julia en cadeau." 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *Julia apparait sur un poster dans Death by Degrees dans le vestiaire du navire Kometa. *Dans le mode scénario campagn de Tekken 6, on apprend que la société Violet System de Lee Chaolan a financé une partie des études de Julia. *Julia partage des similitudes physiques avec Seong Mina, personnage de SoulCalibur, autre jeu de combat de Namco Bandai. *Dans Tekken Card Challenge, Julia est un personnage à débloquer. Ses rivaux sont, dans l'ordre, Heihachi Mishima, Eddy Gordo & King. *Bien qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Michelle, cette dernière n'est que sa mère adoptive. *Julia est l'un des rares personnages féminins à ne pas gifler son adversaire lorsqu'elle le plaque au sol. En effet, elle donne des coups de poing. Seules Leo Kliesen (dû du mystère sur son sexe) et Madame Roger ont la même particularité. *Avec Lee Chaolan, Julia est le deuxième personnage adopté de la série. *Jusque Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Julia est le seul personnage féminin à avoir deux choppes dos à l'adversaire. L'une d'elle est la sienne, tandis que l'autre est celle que Michelle avait dans Tekken 2. Dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Michelle, qui reprend le style de Julia, récupère ces deux choppes. Jaycee, quant à elle, possède à son tour deux choppes dos à l'adversaire. *On peut voir un aigle dans deux des endings de Julia : Tekken 4 et Tekken 6. On peut aussi voir un aigle dans l'ending de Tekken 2 de Michelle. 'Citations ' Tekken 4= |-| Tekken 5 / Tekken6= |-| Street Fighter X Tekken= 'Thèmes' Il est possible que certains thèmes ne fonctionnent pas sur des navigateurs comme Google Chrome. La méthode pour écouter est la suivante : cliquez sur la lecture, puis sur "Plus...", cliquez ensuite sur "À propos de ce fichier". Il faut alors cliquer sur le titre de la musique sous le lecteur, qui mènera vers une page noire avec la lecture au centre. Faites CTRL+Shift+R. L'écoute sera alors possible. 'Relations avec les personnages ' *Michelle Chang est sa mère adoptive. *Madame Chang est sa grand-mère maternelle. *Ganryu tombe amoureux d'elle en regardant une diffusion du 4ème tournoi à la télévision. Il demande Julia en mariage au cours du cinquième tournoi mais elle refuse. *La légende d'Ogre est née dans sa tribu. *Heihachi Mishima a kidnappé sa mère et est responsable de la mort de son grand-père. *Jaycee est son alter-égo. En réalité, elle remplace la vraie Jaycee qui semble être l'une de ses connaissances. (non-canonique) *Travaille à la G Corporation à partir de Tekken 4. C'est Kazuya Mishima qui en est à la tête dans Tekken 6. Ce dernier fut aussi responsable du kidnapping de sa grand-mère maternelle lors du deuxième tournoi. *Elle participe au sixième tournoi pour empêcher que Kazuya Mishima et Jin Kazama s'affrontent et Azazel de se réveiller. *Elle est secourue par Lars Alexandersson et Alisa Bosconovitch dans le Scénario Campaign de Tekken 6. *Elle est amie avec Lee Chaolan et lui donne des informations sur la G Corporation pendant le sixième tournoi. Sa société, Violet Systems, a participé au financement de ses recherches. http://fr.tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Julia_Chang/Sc%C3%A9nario_Campaign *Connaissance de King. *Selon le Scénario Campaign, elle connaît Lei Wulong de réputation. *Remplace la vraie Jaycee pendant un match de catch. (non-canonique) *L'amie de Jaycee est l'une de ses connaissances. (non-canonique) *Dans Tekken 4, on apprend que le Dr.Abel aurait utilisé les données de son projet de reforestation, pour fusionner les cellules démoniaques de Kazuya aux cellules humaines. Toutefois, rien n'indique que tout cela est canonique car ce n'est pas mentionné par la suite. *Partenaire de Bob dans Street Fighter X Tekken. (non-canonique) 'Références ' en:Julia Changes:Julia Chang 'Autres personnages ' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Tekken 3 Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken 3 Catégorie:Tekken 4 Catégorie:Tekken 5 Catégorie:Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Street Fighter X Tekken Catégorie:Tekken Card Challenge Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:Américains Catégorie:Julia Chang Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament Catégorie:Famille Chang Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr Catégorie:Kenpo Catégorie:G Corporation Catégorie:Apparition dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2